OUAT Drabbles
by Krustybunny
Summary: I've finally decided to collect my drabbles into singular locations. Rated M just in case.
1. Laundry Day

mllekatedarling:

i wonder if emma still has the scarf that hook used to bandage her hand on the beanstalk…

Laundry day again. She was sure every parent in the world had the same thought when it came to the sheer amount of clothes children go through. Never ending piles of clothes. Emma wished for a laundry fairy. A sweet woman in a blue uniform that came in and magically made it done. Henry was in school so the intimates were getting done. Being a pre-teen boy, Henry usually freaked a bit upon seeing his mom's under things. Emma brought the basket out to the kitchen sink to get started.

Bras for work. Bras for everyday. One or two that were more playful. Panties everywhere. Emma just kept working through the pile. She blindly grabbed in the basket and pulled up a scrap of cloth. Torn, stained, and the faint smell of alcohol. Emma stared at it. Sparks of stones, coins, and a funny looking tree flashed through her head. She didn't recognize what she held. It wasn't hers, she knew that for certain. But she held on. Waiting for something. Like a shadow on the edge of her vision. But nothing came. Emma moved to the trash can and opened the lid.

_Just a rag._ She thought.

Her hand wouldn't let go. So she held it with both again. She couldn't decide why, but she wanted it. Shrugging off any more thoughts on the matter, she returned to the sink and washed it with the rest of her underclothes. She'd figure a use for it. She giggled at herself.

"I always get hooked on the strangest things…"


	2. Ten

_**A/N: This drabble, "One", and "Countless" were my contributions to the Kissing Drabbles. Tersaseda and gp28writer on Tumblr were going back and forth with them. While they encouraged others to jump in, I thought keeping mine separate would be better. I would never sully their work with my ramblings. In any case, if you want to read what they were doing and where the idea came from, then please visit here: .com(/post/89209424093) Without the parenthesis of course. I also recommend listening to "Hymn for the Missing" by Red while reading "Ten".**_

* * *

_**"TEN"**_

Emma lay in her bed. Golden hair now gray with time. Wrinkles etching in every year. She slept so often now. Age having taken what strength it could. Flowers bloomed around her in varying arrangements. All of them wishes from the town to get well. Though the town knew each petal was a thank you instead a wish for continued health.  
Ever the faithful man, Killian sat at her side. Keeping his vigil over the woman who brought him out of hell. His own hair silvered, though all still in place. Superior genetics he would tell David; the Prince long since bald. David would simply counter that he traded his hair for the ability to walk without a cane. To which Killian always smacked him with his own. But it sat off to the side now, forgotten in Killian's stubborn insistence to stay by Emma. He had to.

Emma never believed in false hope. And true to form, she never promised to get better after the last trip to hospital. No matter how often he prompted her for one. She knew. And she wouldn't break his heart with lies now. She only told their children how dire things really were. Knowing Killian would only go mad in a search to heal whatever ailment she had. The only positive thing she had in this was Snow's passing a year prior. She wouldn't be able to handle leaving her mother again, knowing there wouldn't be coming back from this trip.  
What Emma never expected was the town making it's way through her room. Dropping off flowers. Each and every one of them. People she had saved and people she had never officially met. The lost girl -the orphan- inside of her sat in shock and awe with every visitor. She had resigned to knowing and loving her family long ago, cherishing every moment as it grew. Never… never had she thought that she would receive this outpouring.

Killian hated every flower. They only glared the truth at him. The one Emma had been carefully avoiding to tell him. He would burn every single stem in that room, if it would erase the truth from his Swan.  
He saw it every time David held sympathy in his eyes. Every time Regina placed her hand on his shoulder. He could bloody hear it every time Henry said "Dad". But his Swan hadn't told him. And till she did, he held onto hope that he would have more time.  
How much longer did time have planned for him? He had centuries, it should be him. Why couldn't it be him? _Why…_

Emma woke from yet another nap. Her pirate was in his never changing spot, dozing away, his hand clenched into a fist. She knew. Knew he was angry. Knew it was time. Knew he would spiral again. Knew their children and her father would keep him from going too far. It would be alright. She had hope. She believed.

"Killian…."

His eyes flew open. His once bright blue now dull with time. Not that they didn't still catch her breath any time he turned them on her.

"Yes love? What is it?"

"I need a favor. I need you to do something for me."

"Aye, anything."

"Kiss me goodnight?"

His jaw clenched. Looking every inch the pirate he was. Tears betraying him. Falling of their own accord.

"No."

"Killian please. Kiss me good night."

"Emma…" His voice breaks. He feels as if all of him is breaking. "Please lass, _no…_"

"I promise, it'll be ok."

It was her promise that shattered him. She never gave false hope. He knew that. He had to have faith in that, in her. Slowly, he leaned forward, stood up… towering over her bed, cane forgotten still. He bent down, hand and brace holding himself above her, capturing her lips in a kiss. Their kisses had lost their vigor when their bones became brittle, but passion never dies. He bumped her nose, and rested his forehead to hers.

"Ten." Her voice small but happy.

"Good night princess."

Emma passed in the next breath. Killian swore every one of those damnable flowers wilted when she did. He slid back into his chair. He watched the sun rise through the windows when morning came. It would be alright he kept telling himself. Emma promised.


	3. One

Emma looked down the pier. Henry was standing with Archie and Killian. _God when had he gotten that tall?_ The three of them chatting and laughing, not seeing her yet. She could only think of rushing down to meet them. But her parents kept her rooted to her spot.

Snow patted her arm. "It'll be fine honey. Just have faith."

David on the other hand (literally) shuffled. "Unless you've changed your mind… in which case, I'll handle the pirate and you get back to the loft."

The sword on his hip and the "please oh please" smile gave his words just enough truth for Emma to hesitate. And smile.

"Right Dad."

"You're still my baby."

"Always am."

"You're sure then?" David looped Emma's arm around his own.

She looked back to her boys standing with Archie. Her brain firing off every single thing that was wrong. Every reason begging her to reconsider her choice. Emma only listened to that little light inside of her. Her guiding star.

"Yes."

Flanked by her mother and father. She made her way slowly to them. Henry saw her first, and gave her his fathers smile. Archie was next, beaming as he always did when good things happen. _One left…_

Killian noted their faces and stilled. Their smiles to the woman coming up behind him. He wanted to turn around. Wanted to see her. But in this moment, in this crucial fixed point, he froze. Panic seized him.

_Gods! What am I doing?_

He wanted this moment more than he dreamed of the Jolly's return. But now that he was in it, he felt… less. He wasn't the fearsome pirate she had met. He wasn't the honorable man he pretended to be. He wasn't even the naive lieutenant blindly following orders. He was the boy his father left behind. The one nobody wanted. And that boy had caused nothing but trouble and strife since. He would never be enough. Not for her.

Henry shoved his arm, breaking through the cascade of self-deprecation. Bae shone through that boy's face now. A crooked, amused-at-the-world smile. Another failure on his list. But it was Emma's eyes on Henry, that begged him to turn. The boy reading him as well as his mother could.

So Killian turned.

She was walking to him. Snow beaming on one side, David idly fingering the hilt of his sword in a subtle but blatant final warning. Killian's eyes fell to Emma again. A smile stretched across her face. Any thought he had in his head was gone. The sun was shining on her, his golden goddess. His siren with jeweled eyes. A smile he would follow to the ends of creation. And it was all for him.

Archie cleared his throat when Emma met them at the end of the pier. Knowing these two, he didn't want the best part to happen too early.

"My friends, it gives me great joy stand here with you. Our town has it's dangers, and today you bring it a good moment, you bring it light."

He took a slight step back, turning just enough to Emma to signal her vow.

"I grew up, unloved. Abused. Abandoned. I became hard and untrusting to survive. So much, that I even gave away the best part of me. I couldn't even trust myself. And that was the first thing you asked from me. I kept it from you for a long time. I knew if I gave it to you, how much it would hurt if it was betrayed. But you kept asking. Kept pushing me to see not just you, but the family I had waiting around me. And now I trust you with so much…"

"We have such similar childhoods, I still wonder how there are realms and centuries between them. Though I had Liam to show me what I was missing, it was when he died, I knew what it was. I never had hope as a child, and as a young man I resigned to believe nothing good would ever be mine. Milah was another beacon to remind me of what I wasn't allowed to have. I spent lifetimes thinking I was without something so simple, because it was the fates design. You weren't any different. That day you found me in the camp. Your golden hair bright and shinning -like now- blinding me. Showing me I wasn't alone in my pain on the beanstalk, regardless if you meant to or not. Showing me hope once again. Hope I didn't believe was for me. I meant what I said at the cell, I wouldn't have left you aloft. I don't know if I would have been able to. With hope staring at me, all bright and brilliant. Bestowing me with unimpressed looks to my antics or quips.  
I haven't been a good man for the better part of my life, Emma. How you saw through everything, and saw me, I'll never know. But as long as you'll have me, I will strive to leave that man behind, and be the man you deserve."

"The man you are now, Killian, is the man I want. The lost and lonely boy, the young lieutenant with his good form, the pirate in all his rage… all of you. Everything you have gone through, has made the man I fell in love with. So I'll take you as you are, if you take me as I am. All my untrusting walls, my fears, the lost and lonely girl. I will trust…" Emma slipped a ring his right hand.

"…and I will hope…" Killian slipped a ring on her left.

Taking his cue, Archie stepped forward once more.

"And both shall love. As long as there are none to object?"

Emma glanced around. Henry was beaming away. Snow was crying, even David had to wipe his face. She came back to Killian's face, his gaze never leaving her.

"Then it is my honor, my_ happiness_, to declare you married. Kiss now… it's what you two do best."

Killian's hand was cupping her face before Archie had finished his words. Hooked arm around her back. Her arms lacing around his neck. He was hers. She was his. Lips moving against each other, straining to remain proper for the ceremony. His little nips to her bottom lip breaking through, right along with careful swipes of her tongue to his. They didn't break apart when Henry groaned in embarrassment. Didn't break when both Archie and David cleared their throats. Not even at Snow's giggles. It was a sigh from Emma that brought them back to reality.

He smiled into her lips. "One.."

Their rings touched as they walked hand in hand back home….


	4. Countless

Killian raged silently at the doors in front of him. They kept him from Emma. She wasn't even right behind them, but her screams carried to his ears all the same. He had tried to be next to her, in this hospital. But that infernal Whale had asserted his very limited authority. Threatening Emma's well being on Killian being elsewhere.

_"Something is __**WRONG**__! You call yourself a doctor? __**Fix this**__!"_

_"I'd love to do precisely that if you would leave me to actually attend her, instead of screaming at me to."_

_"She shouldn't be here! This isn't what was supposed to happen!"_

_Whale only turned his gaze to the Prince, eyes begging to have the pirate removed._

_"C'mon Hook. Whale needs to do his job."_

_Killian shook himself from David's fingers and approached Whale again. Dreaded pirate once more. His eyes cold and unrelenting. His voice low as a whisper. His smile showing teeth rather than mirth._

_"She survives, grave robber. Or you don't. There won't be enough body parts, stitches, or electricity in all the realms… to bring you back once I'm done with you."_

_"Enough Killian. Come on. We'll know soon."_

And now her screams permeated throughout the hospital. She was in pain and he wasn't there to make it stop. He was failing her.

The lights above him flickered. Violently so. The ground shook slightly. Emma's magic barely contained in her efforts. Her scream pierced the air again. High and shrill. And then all was silent.

No door was keeping him back now.

"Killian! Wait!"

"Not buggering likely mate."

Knowing better than to argue with Hook -when Hook was feeling every inch a pirate loosing his treasure- David just kept up.

They rounded the hallway as Whale was leaving the room. Blood still on his scrubs. Of course that's all Killian would see. Emma's blood on that tosser they had the nerve to let attend his Swan. It was David that held him back long enough for Whale to run.

"Go see Emma."

"That blasted-"

"Go. See. _Emma_."

Killian nodded. Priorities before revenge. He'd get to that later. Emma was now.

"I'll watch the door, give you some privacy."

"Aye… aye, thanks mate."

Killian entered Swan's room. She was laid on the bed, machines everywhere. Two nurses still in the corner hovering over something he couldn't see. They hadn't even cleaned the blood off the floor yet. Emma's blood. Killian was careful not to step in it. In her body making her blush, or on the floor growing cold, it was precious and he would treat it as such.

He could see she was pale when he got closer. Sweat plastering her beautiful hair down on her head. She was so still. Like she was sleeping. Killian leaned over and brushed a kiss to her forehead.

"….three…" Her voice was hoarse. All her screaming robbing her of much more.

"There's my Swan. You nearly took out this hospital from around you. Are you alright?"

"Mmmm. Tired." A smile ghosted her lips.

Killian dropped his face to hers again. Rubbing cheek to cheek. Needing to feel her skin on his own. A simple comfort of touch he never believed he would have… or want.

"That was too close Swan. What did we do wrong?" He drew back enough to watch her. Fear still staining his mind.

That smile ghosted her lips again. "Not a thing. It happens. But everything is ok. We're all ok."

Killian swallowed. He had sworn to her that he would hope. But this was beyond his grasp. "All? You mean… but it was too soon! I thought…"

Emma brought him back down to nuzzle again. "All."

With precision timing, the nurses turned around. Both holding a bundle in their arms.

"Killian, meet your son and daughter."

"But they're so small…"

A nurse deposited a little wrapped baby into his arms. His world tilted and stopped. He would have sworn later, that the feeling was akin to capsizing in the sky. He looked up to see the twin nestled tightly in Emma's arms.

"Babies usually are. Twins more so because they have to share limited space. And since they couldn't be patient an wait a few more weeks for the operation…" Her words faded as she looked on at her newest child. Another sight Killian would never think to see.

He cleared his throat of the emotions threatening to overthrow him. "So… which one do I have? Our son or daughter?"

"I believe, _Dad_, that's your daughter. And she needs a name."

"I get to choose?"

"Well, I sort of already picked out our sons name. I didn't want to take all of this away from you.

Killian looked back down to his daughters face. "Grace."

"There is a Gracie already in town. Are you sure?"

"In my readings of this worlds history. I came across a pirate queen. Her name was Grace. And my daughters beauty will need a proper name to accompany it. Grace is fitting."

Emma sighed. The man's pride for his daughter already causing him to preen like a peacock. It was adorable.

"And my son? What name have you given him?"

Emma met his gaze full on. She didn't know how well he would like this. "It's two names. A first and a middle…."

"Aye, go on."

"His middle name will be David. I want my fathers name brought into the family since he had to live as his twin James for so long."

"A loving tribute Swan. And his first name? What will I be calling him?"

_Please let this be right!_ She pleaded to the ether.

"William…"

"William… Will…" His eyes locked on hers. The rocking he had been unconsciously doing halting in its swing. Frozen. Emma rushed on.

"It's a common name in this world, but it's close to your brother's. This way it'll be his own, but we can honor your brother too-"

He leaned over. Careful not to crush his babe, but if he didn't kiss Emma now, he was sure to stop breathing.

"You amazing…" _Kiss_ "…beautiful…" _Kiss_ "…brilliant…" _Kiss_ "…living goddess…" _Kiss_

"Ok! Ok… I get it!" She shoved him just a little away.

"No I don't think you do Swan. I could never give you as much as you have just given me…" He looked back down to his little girl tucked into his arm. Tears steaming down for the first time since Bae had died. "I'm at a loss love."

"Just kiss us good night, every night. And we'll be even."

"As you wish love."

David maintained his post outside the room. He'd get to see his daughter and grandchildren soon enough. The pirate needed this.

"David? Is the coast clear?" Whale peaked around a corner. Obviously still scared the pirate would be on the hunt.

"It's fine Victor. He's inside with Emma and the twins. Thank you, by the way. For saving them all."

"I almost didn't. It was a premature labor and one of them decided to breach. Emma soldiered on. Thank you for keeping the pirate at bay. I didn't think you'd let him hurt me."

The Prince smiled. "Oh yes I would have. Had this gone the other way? I would have stood by and watched." The Prince's smile mimicked the pirates from earlier. All teeth. "Why don't you go fetch my wife and tell her the good news?"

Whale ran again.


	5. CS Date Night

There she was. All grown up. Yes, he'd seen just that for the last couple of years, but now he _sees_ it. In a dress and heels instead of her jackets and boots. Hair done up -god knows how. She was beautiful.

_My baby girl._

"You are going to put on a wrap, or a shawl... a big poofy jacket... right?" David fidgeted with the paperwork he had been going over. Eyes glancing over the dress Emma was wearing.

"What? Why? It isn't that cold outside. Which is weird, but that's not something I'm thinking about right now..."

Emma glanced up, meeting his eyes. He saw when she caught on. Internally wincing when she huffed out "Really?"

_So much like her mother_.

Said mother muttering next to him something along the lines of "not now" and "talk later".

A knock sounded, thankfully, distracting his women from verbally dressing him down. Relief was brief when David remembered who was on the other side of that door.

"Killian... hi..." David ignored the breathy surprise in his daughter's voice.

"My Lady Swan..." David ignored the pirate's matching tone too.

Hook stepped through, holding a rose out.

_Cute... cliché, but cute..._

It took everyone a second to catch on with the idea of Captain Hook having both his hands. Emma made a few comments, Snow was blustering next to him. David just heard the clicks in his head as pieces fell into place.

"Shall we go then Swan?"

"Yeah..."

_Nope._

"A word Hook? Before you leave please?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

Emma had her mother's glare. David had years weathering that look, but coming from his little girl (not so little), pangs of guilt hit his gut. He chanced a glance to the pirate in his home, preferring that calculating gaze over the daggers Emma was shooting him.

"To be fair love, he is a father doing his duty. And since he is Sheriff, best I let him get it out of his system. Lest he patrol our outing all night long."

_He's good, I'll give him that._

"Fine. I'll go freshen up... something. Two minutes."

David met Hook at the door as Emma's heels clicked away.

"Going to warn me over a curfew now? I thought we went over this already, _mate_."

"We did. But now you have your hand back."

"Aye, and what of it?"

"You made a deal." David mildly enjoyed the slight panic that crossed through Hook's eyes.

"Perhaps, but how does having both hands cause new issue?"

"I don't care what deal you made, or with whom. Though, if it's who I think it is, that's your funeral. All I wanted to tell you, _mate_, is that she better come home-"

"Safe? Who do you bloody take me for?"

"Bring her home happy. Make sure she comes home happy Hook. Or..."

"Or what?"

The bathroom door opened. David grinned.

"Or I'll stand by and let Emma do whatever she likes to you."

David gave Emma a kiss at the door. Reminded her to call if anything goes wrong. Tucked away the annoyance Emma had for him in the moment. She was 30, not 16, but he'd take it as the irritated teenager reaction he never got to see. He gave his wife a peck on the cheek, happy she got to be there too.

"You didn't have to do that you know. Emma can handle herself."

"I know. I only reminded him of it."


	6. Of Mischief and Magic

**_A/N: Ok, so the beloved GP asked a silly question about why Colin is attractive. I gave the idea that it's because he's really part Fae. (No really, think about it. You're welcome.) She complain that it was giving her writing ideas. To be utterly honest, I really hope it did. CS fic or not, fucking GIMMIE. (insert grabbie hands gif here). Here's the problem. It sparked a drabble in my own head. Which blows. Because I don't want to deter GP if she so chooses to write something down. Also, I'm rubbish at this stuff and I don't think I did it any justice. As it is, this is what came out. I apologize now. Don't stone me._**

* * *

He sat in the square, the world passed him by. He plucked at the strings, no one stopped to listen. Not that it mattered. His joy came from watching people. Strange creatures. So limited, a brief spot of energy before they were gone to other planes. Making time to watch even briefer still. An activity easier in this age, to be sure. No longer the age of iron, but the age of fibers and plastic.

These creatures exposed to so much, that they doubted everything. Doing as he liked took fewer efforts of concealment, so long as he looked as confused as the rest of them.

Still so young, and he so old. Not so old that he remained in the Otherworld, Killian retained a penchant for causing mischief. The occasional retribution for a slighted mother when it moved him so. (These creatures could use a great deal more respect for the beings that brought them into existence, and the beings that do so need more respect for themselves.)

He winked at a girl with curly red hair, her purse strap broke. He played a set of cords, and the pigeons released into the air. Making a mess on parked cars and travelers alike. His smile grew. Ears perked to the squeals of the women folk as they scrambled away from the flying birds. It was the steady click clack of boots and a shuffle of sneaker clad feet amongst the scattering that caused the music of his chaos to fall into discord. Killian frowned. He was interrupted. A woman and a boy walked through the birds as if they weren't there, making way to a bench across from his perch. He perked his ears to them, voices low and quiet. Oblivious to the world around them.

"It's not so bad here. Might be nice. Not as busy as New York."

_The boy is nearly a man with that voice. Perhaps it's his sister he strides with._

"I don't know Henry. This was just supposed to be a vacation. I don't think I would be able to find the same kind of work here."

_Not locals to be sure. American possibly._ (Though to be fair, after so long, accents and origins became a fuddled mess.)

"C'mon Mom. You know you could find anything. It's a new start. We both could use it."

_Mother? She must have been a young bride then. Most uncommon in this age._

"Won't you be bored though? It's not the States. We wouldn't even get the same internet connection. It would be a complete switch. This is a big deal kid."

"It gets us away. He can't touch us here, and there's nothing here to remind us of him."

_Curious…_

Killian couldn't help it, he wanted to know. So he played a new song. The fauna became greener, the flora opened their petals wider. And he began to sing. The sun broke through the perpetual overcast, resting its rays on the mother and child. His voice carried the Old Words to them on a breeze of chilled air. Their past dancing like puppets without strings behind them. Killian saw pain on them both. The boy's hovering like a cloud, eager to leave. Hers was wrapped tight about her. A thick cloak she only opened when reaching for the son next to her. Such a conflicting scene as the myriad of people left her time and time again behind her.

The vision approached more recent events, and her eyes turned on him. Green as the darkest parts of forests he played in, when the world was young. He forgot to watch the echoes behind her, ignored the dark cloak of pain she held like armor. He plucked and sang, and her eyes pulled him in. She blinked, turned back to face her son. Taking a long pull from her disposable coffee cup. Killian changed the cords, changed his words.

"Tell you what kid. We'll make it an extended vacation. Try it out for a month or two. Then we'll decide."

"Sold."

Killian knew it would be longer. He would keep them here till he knew what had happened to her. He would keep them safe. He knew those eyes.


End file.
